lovers_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Them - Chapters
Chapter 1: Adriana ......Tonight Jason and I are celebrating our 15th wedding anniversary. It's such a big number but I am glad. Also tonight, I plan to announce it to him, if I can hold it in that long. Exciting evening! "What's it?" Adriana jumped and shut her diary. "Someone's who nose in in my diary." Adriana stood in front of Jason and placed here nose against his. "Happy 15th wedding anniversary sweetie." Jason quietly commented and kissed her. Adriana held his hand and slid her fingers through Jason's. Adriana smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. Adriana slid her hands on Jason's chest and Jason wrapped his arms around Adriana's lower waist. Soon, Jason started swaying them side to side. Adriana closed here eyes and smiled. The door slowly opened and both of them looked up. They saw Amy holding something in a blanket. "It's her?" Adriana gasped and went to see her niece. A little head showed a sleeping 2 week old baby girl. "Amina Maria Yara Valénk." Jasin came behind her. "She's beautiful." They both commented and Adriana chuckled. Amy looked at Jason, speechless. Amy placed Amina in Adrianas arms and hugged her older brother. Amy started crying with joy. "We -we thought you were dead." "I fell unconscious, not dead." Jason explained and Amy looked at Adriana. "I - I didn't know till now." Amy smiled as she wiped her tears and hugged Adriana. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you for 6 months." "6 months and 2 weeks." Adriana added. Adriana passed Amy, Amina and Amy cradled her daughter who yawned. "Where's Lauren and your newborn?" "Well she's a month old and she's in the nursery room next to my birthing room." Amy nodded and curtseyed."I'll see you later." Amy left the room. "Amy." Jason exited the room to find Amy. Adriana went to her bed and curled up. She soon felt the stroke of Jasons hands and smiled. Should I tell him now? Adriana agreed to her thought and gestured Jason to lie in front of her. Jason went in front of Adriana and continued stroking her. "Jason were parents." Adriana started the conversation. "I know that." Jason replied. "I mean again." Jason stopped stroking and looked at ber confused. "I'm pregnant...... With number 7 and 8." Jaosnmto gasped and cheered with delight. Jason brought Adriana closer to him and kissed her non stop with a hand on her tummy. Jason and Adriana continued hugging as they continued kissing. "But." Adriana paused. "It'll be my last time. Jason 8 kids will be enough-" "and you wanted 8." Jason added. "I don't care. I'm just so happy." Jason then continued to kiss her. We're proud parents indeed. Chapter 2:Jason Adriana and Jason slowly danced around the ball room. Jason placed his forehead on Adriana's and they both smiled. "Can you keep it a secret?" Adriana murmured. "What secret?" Adriana stopped and looked at him bewildered. "Them." she replied in a single word. Jason moved his hand over Adriana's bump. "Why?" Jason asked and Adriana sighed. Adriana towed Jason onto the balcony, where they could be in private. "I want them to be a surprise." "Tnat doesn't answer my question my dear Adriana." Adriana huffed in annoyance. "Why is it so hard." Adriana muttered before continuing. "They're due around Lauren's birthday, so I want them to be her birthday surprise and for Amy." Adriana paused. "it's a little thank you gift." "Thank you?" "for all she's done Jason for us. Ever since I had that incident where we found out about Kathalina and Ehan, she's supported us so much. Would you agree to thanking your twin sister?" Jason nodded and kissed her wife's small bump. "Come on, let's continue dancing." both of them went back into the ballroom. They continued dancing as they got back in positions. They swirled around the room until Adriana stopped suddenly. She slowly placed a hand on her bump and squished her face in pain. Adriana fell forward and Jasin caught her. Jasno was speechless. What was that? he thought. Adriana soon looked up at him with a confused smile and they continued dancing. 1/2 an hour passed and they stopped dancing and headed up to their chamber, slowly climbing the staircase. Jason watched Adriana's every move, scared she would fall again. Adriana didn't say a word, she looked horrified from Jason's angle. When they reached the hallway, Jason stopped and made Ariana looked at him. Jason looked up to see an empty hallway so he talked. "Are you alright? Is there anything wrong? What made you stumble towards me? Dear, you looked so freaked out." "I-I think they moved." "Explain." Adriana placed a hand on the right of her bump. "I felt something here and it moved. I felt it come over here." Adriana moved her hand to the left side of her bump. "I freaked out and nearly fainted." "Well you're alright now. Nothing bad happened." Jason kissed Adriana on the head and Adriana hugged her. Jason held Adriana's hand and they cotinued to walk down the hallway to their chamber. "Hpw about a nice, warm bath?" Adriana nodded and added. "In our clothes?" "I don't see why not." Jason replied and they opened the door of their chamber looking into each others eyes. Chapter 3:Adriana Adriana lay in front of Jason in the bath." Adriana sighed with comfort and placed her head on Jason's shoulder. Jason stroked Adriana's tummy and she looked up and kissed him. "I don't feel them." Jason commented with a smirk. "You know you won't feel them for a few more months." Adriana playfully smacked his arm. There was a few minutes of silence, just smiles, before Adriana broke it. "15 years..." Adriana curled up and Jasons chest. "Of marriage." Jason added. Adriana got her left hand out of the water and placed it on Jasons right cheek. "I have loved you for every minute of every hour, of every day, of every week, of every month and every year." Adriana kissed Jason and Jason hugged her. Jason placed his forehead on Adriana's and made his nose touch hers. They both smiled and hugged tighter. Jason started stroking the ,eft Sid elf Adriana's head. He soon twirled his fingers in Adriana's hair. "Jason." Adriana chuckled. "What? I'm doing nothing to you." Adriana laughed at Jason's reply. Adriana messed up Jason's hair. "Adriana?". "What? I've done nothing." Adriana replied with a smirk. Jason splashed water onto Adriana's face and Adriana splashed back. Adriana and Jason laughed. "I think they want us to stop." Adriana replied rubbing the side of her tummy. Jason placed his hand on Adriana's bump for a few seconds before Adriana made Jason splash water on himself. Jason got a cup and filled it up with water and poured it onto Adriana's head. Adriana closed her eyes and gasped and the water drenched her hair. "Who's wet now?" Jason said with a huff of amusement. Jason unexpectedly was kissed by Adriana. They got out of the bath and wrapped towels around them. Adriana kissed Jason and hugged him, full of love. Chapter 4:Jason Jason took off his jacket and went to look her Adriana. "Jason,Jason!" Jason head Adria a call out his name and he went to her voice. Jason opened the bathroom door and saw Adriana in pain in the bath. "I may only be 2 months with twins but they sure do pack a punch." Adriana leaned forward and panted. Jason closed the bathroom door and sat next to Adriana, outside the bath. Bloc started getting pumped into e water. Adriana screamed in horror and grapsed Jasons hand. "Don't worry sweetie. Only pains, only pians." he was trying to tell his wife and himself. Jason was getting uncomfortable. Adriana couldn't calm down. She kept crying in pain. "Adriana, I don't know what's happening, we have to get the doctor." Jason instructed and rung the bell for the doctor. "Breathe in and out." Jason repeated to Adriana who was trying to calm herself down. More Coming Soon Category:Chapter Pages Category:Books